


I'll come back to you

by Sablewick



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Photoset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablewick/pseuds/Sablewick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam visits John expecting to be sent away, but...isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll come back to you

**Author's Note:**

> [On Tumblr.](http://idkfandomwhatever.tumblr.com/post/56343835895)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Gateworld for the screencaps.

   

   

   

   


End file.
